Kaikin tavoin
by WashuNeko
Summary: Pitch tuntee Sandyn kaikin tavoin; tekstit; Ääni, Kosketus, Katse, Tuoksu ja Maku. PitchXSandy
1. Ääni

**Ääni - PitchXSandy**

Pimeys.

Kylmyys.

Ja lopulta yksinäisyys.

Satoja raastavia tunteita minuutissa ja viimeinen henkäys.

Vedän ilmaa keuhkoihini ja nauran… Nauran… Nauran ja nauran.

Viimeinen järjenhiven taisi viimein sammua.

Painan kasvot käsiini ja istun alas. Kylmä kiviseinämä raastaa selkääni, kun laskeudun. Vanhat haavat aukenevat ja karmiininpunainen neste valuu pitkin pikimustia kiviä.

Kikatus.

Kivusta on tullut minulle silkkaa huumetta - ainoa asia joka pitää minut kiinni todellisuudessa.

Hymähdys ja terävät puhtaanvalkeat hampaat paljastava hymy.

Todellisuudessa?

Minulla ei enää ole todellisuutta - eihän ole minuakaan. Katosin kun kaikki lakkasivat uskomasta.

Hyräilen.

Kehtolaulu - se jota tapasin laulaa rakkaimmalleni - tyttärelleni.

Painan kultaisena leimuavat silmäni hitaasti kiinni. Hyräilyni kaikuu ja kumisee suuressa luolassa.

Yksinäinen kyynel.

Kosketus.

Räväytän silmäni auki. Liikaa valoa - suljen uudelleen.

Kaksi pientä kättä kummallakin puolen kasvojani.

Hyräilyä.

Hiljaista sellaista.

Sama sävelmä jota minä toistin hetkeä aikaisemmin.

Pidän silmäni kiinni. Minun ei tarvitse avata niitä, tiedän kyllä kuka hän on.

Kädet liikkuvat pitkin kasvojani hiljaa hyväillen - rentoudun ja painan pääni takakenoon vasten kivistä seinää. Sormet silittävät otsaani ja siirtyvät lopulta pörröttämään pikimustia hiuksiani.

Ynähdän.

Kikatusta - tällä kertaa se en ole minä.

Häntä naurattaa, mutta jatkaa silti hyräilyään tyrskähdysten lomassa.

Taidan olla aika säälittävä näky. Hiukset sekaisin, vaatteet roikkuen ja selkä omassa veressäni.

Minulle voi nauraa.

Tiedän kuitenkin, että hän ei naura minulle. Häntä huvittaa tänään jokin muu - kuten jokaisena päivänä ennenkin.

Tahtoisin huvittaa häntä. Tahtoisin saada hänet nauramaan, vaikka sitten olemalla säälittävä ja sotkuinen raukka.

Pidän hänestä.

Pidän paljon.

Aluksi vihasin häntä.

Kun hän ensimmäisen kerran ilmaantui luokseni taistelun jälkeen ajattelin hänen tulleen ilkkumaan minulle, viskelemään suolaa haavoihini. Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt. Hän istui vain viereeni ja hymyili minulle. Muotoili hiekastaan perhosen ja lennätti sen hiuksiini.

Nauroi ja hykerteli, mutta ei minun surkeudelleni vaan elämälle ja sille että minä olin vielä osa sitä.

Sinä yönä kuulin sinun ensimmäisen kerran puhuvan.

Tai oikeastaan…

En tiedä saattoiko sitä sanoa puheeksi. Se oli hyräilyä. Välillä viheltelyä. Kauniita säveliä.

Tiesin että sinulla on ääni. Olen kuullut sinun puhuvan, mutta siitä on jo satoja jollei tuhansia vuosia - olin unohtanut miltä se kuulostaa.

Hunajainen. Niin pehmeä.

Jotain johon voisi vajota ja lopulta hukkua, ilman että tahtoisi pelastua.

Sinun ystäväsi eivät tiedä, että olet täällä. Pidät heistä. Tahdot suojella heitä, mutta et silti halua jakaa ihan kaikkea heidän kanssaan.

Luulempa etteivät he ole koskaan kuulleet ääntäsi.

Ja hyvä niin.

Haluan että se on jotain jonka vain minä voin kuulla. Jotain mikä sitoo meidät yhteen.

Alan hyräillä hiljaa mukanasi. Ääneni ei ole yhtä kaunis, mutta jostain syystä se tuntuu kiehtovan sinua.

Pysähdyt kuuntelemaan. Kädenliike hiuksissani hidastuu.

Avaan silmäni hiljalleen.

Olet painanut omasi kiinni.

Kuuntelet minua.

Harkitsematon liike ja kivun sihahdus.

Kaikki hiljenee ja aika tuntuu pysähtyvän.

Silmäsi ovat revähtäneet auki.

Tuijotamme toisiamme.

Hymyilet.

Otat hiekkaa ja käännät minut sen voimalla ympäri vaikka vastustelen.

Pieni kätesi jäljittelee hellästi selkäni avoimia haavoja.

Karmiinipunainen neste tippuu hiljalleen.

Tip… Tip… Tip…

Et välitä.

Hyräilet jälleen.

Painan silmäni hitaasti kiinni ja annan sinun tuudittaa itseni kauniiseen kultaiseen uneen.

Tänä yönä en näe painajaisia.

Sinun äänesi pitää se poissa.

Pimeys, mutta pian sen takana kultainen valo.

Sinun valosi.


	2. Kosketus

**_Kosketus_**

**_-...-...-_**

_Päiviä._

_Kuukausia._

_Vuosia._

Aika lipuu hiljalleen eteenpäin.

Tasan _20_ vuotta siitä, kun sinä hyväilit haavoittunutta selkääni ja tuuditit minut syvään uneen ilman painajaisia.

Tasan _20_ vuotta siitä, kun me ensimmäisen kerran ymmärsimme täysin toisiamme.

Lyhyt aika meidän mittapuullamme, mutta sitäkin arvokkaampi.

Parhaimmat vuodet mitä olen sen jälkeen kokenut, kun minusta tuli kuolematon – henki.

Mörkö.

Istun hiljaa vanhassa ruostuneessa keinussa ja katselen kuuta. Keinun ketjupidikkeet kalskahtelevat ja narisevat, kun heijaan itseäni levottomasti puolelta toiselle. Leikkipuisto johon olen tänä yönä päätynyt, on vanha ja resuinen. Karuselli on kauttaaltaan ruosteen peitossa, mutta se pyörii silti natisten, kun tuuli antaa sille leikkisästi vauhtia. Liukumäen puu osat ovat lahonneet ja itse mäki on vajonnut puoliksi hiekkaan. Hiekkalaatikon vaaleaa hiekkaa on enää kaikkialla muualla paitsi laatikossa itsessään ja keskellä haalistunutta _ruutuhyppelykuviota viruu harmaantunut jalkapallo._

_Nirin… Narin… Klonk ja klank!_

Kiikku laulaa valitusvirttään.

Hymähdän ja suljen silmäni hetkeksi.

Kuu-ukko katselee minua.

Olen varma siitä.

Hän katselee minua nykyään usein.

Luulen että hän on iloinen – iloinen siitä että olen muuttunut.

Niin, muuttunut.

Muutos on outo sana.

Aluksi en halunnut muuttua. Halusin pysyä siinä mitä olin. Pelkäsin kadottavani itseni, mutta niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt.

Nyt voisin sanoa, että muutos oli hyvä asia.

Minusta on tullut paljon rauhallisempi, enkä enää saa kuolevaisten säikyttelystä niin suurta tyydytystä kuin aikoinaan.

Kyllä minä edelleen pidän lasten pelottelusta, mutta en enää niin sadistisella tavalla vaan luonnollisella tavalla – tavalla joka on osa sitä, että olen Mörkö, Painajainen, jokin joka vaanii sängyn alla tai kellarissa ja toteuttaa pahimmat pelkosi.

Hyräilen.

Sävelmä ei ole iloinen, mutta ei surullinenkaan – neutraali.

Ääni kaikuu pitkin leikkikenttää ja yhtyy sen vanhaan narinaan.

Toistan saman sävelmän uudelleen ja uudelleen.

Lopetan.

Hiljaisuus.

Kuuntelen.

Vieno sävelmä kaikuu pitkin aukeaa ja voimistuu joka nuotilla.

Harmaille kasvoilleni hiipii hymy. Valkeat terävät hampaani välähtävät kuun valossa.

Kultainen välähdys ja varovainen kosketus poskellani.

Hämärässä kultaisenaan hohtavat silmäparit lukkiutuvat toisiinsa.

Hymyilet valloittavasti korvasta korvaan ja nostat leukaani toisella kädelläsi. Kohotan pääni kätesi mukana siihen asentoon johon sinä sen haluat.

Toisen kätesi sormet jäljittelevät samalla harmaita huuliani ja pian tunnen huulesi vasten omiani.

Suudelma on pitkä.

Pitkä ja aggressiivinen.

Annan sinun ohjata jokaista liikettä.

Tunnen kuinka puna nousee kasvoilleni ja päästän pienen vaikerruksen karkaamaan huulieni välistä.

Viimein otat askeleen taaksepäin.

Minä vedän syvään henkeä ja yritän saada kasvoni taas normaalin väriseksi – mutta turhaan.

Katsahdan sinuun.

Hymysi on leveämpi, kuin äsken – jos mitenkään mahdollista.

Käännän katseeni pois ja punastun entistä kirkkaammin.

Olet ainoa, joka saa minut tuntemaan näin.

Tunnen itseni niin avuttomaksi.

Suorastaan heikoksi, mutta vasten luontoani, se jostain syystä tuntuu hyvältä.

Tuntuu täydelliseltä menettää kontrolli ja antaa jonkun muu ohjata itseään.

Käännät kasvoni takasin itseäsi kohti ja suutelet otsaani.

Ynähdän.

Kikatus.

Minun äännähdykseni huvittavat sinua aina suuresti.

Pörrötät mustia hiuksiani pienillä käsilläsi ja istut lopulta syliini.

Olet kevyt, mutta muuta en koskaan ole olettanutkaan.

Tiedän, että voi muuttaa muotoasi myös minun kokoisekseni, mutta en välitä. Olet paljon söpömpi noin.

Söpömpi?

Mistä ihmeestä tuokin sana oikein putkahti, mutta pakko se on kuitenkin myöntää, että sana osuu kohdalleen.

Silitän kullankeltaisia hiuksiasi ja pukkaan keinuun hieman vauhtia.

Ees taas… Ees taas….

Kiikumme hiljalleen ja katselemme tähtitaivasta.

Sinä puristat kättäni hiljaa. Kosketuksesi on lämmin yleensä niin viileää harmaata ihoani vasten.

Silität kättäni hitaasti hetken ja siirryt sitten siitä suoraan rintakehääni joka on täysin paljas avonaisen kaapuni takia, jonka valitsin kuuman kesäillan tähden.

Silität hiljalleen lyhyin ja hellin vedoin.

Sitten asetat suudelman keskelle solisluutani.

Ynähdän ja nojaan reilusti taaksepäin.

Tumps.

Kaadun keinusta selälleni ruohikkoon ja sinä suoraan minun päälleni.

Onneksi pudotus ei ole korkea.

Sinä kikatat hervottomasti ja minä punastun taas helakan punaiseksi.

Sinulla on hauskaa.

Omatkin huuleni kaartuvat pieneen virnistykseen, kun näen sinun nauravan – en voi sille mitään.

Rauhoitut hiljalleen ja silmiesi kiilunnasta päätellen muistat mihin oikein jäit ennen naurua.

Jatkat rintakehäni silittämistä, mutta etenet hiljalleen yhä alemmas – riisuen mustaa kangasta pois tieltäsi.

Vatsa.

Reidet.

Ynähtelen ja vaikerran kosketuksesi alla.

Se tuntuu hyvältä.

Viimein saavutat sen mikä oli alunperinkin tarkoituksesi.

Pieni vaaleanpunainen kielesi matkustaa pitkin sitä hetken aikaa kiusoitellen.

Minä liikahtelen voimakkaasti ja huohotan.

Ennen kuin ehdin tehdä mitään, kultainen unihiekkasi kietoutuu ranteideni ympärille sitoen ne yhteen. Tunnen myös kuinka nilkkani lukkiutuvat paikalleen vasten vihreää ruohoa.

Katsahdat minuun ja virnistät – suorastaan sadistisesti.

Jos mahdollista kasvoni muuttuvat entistä punaisemmiksi.

Hyräilet samalla kun pyörittelet kieltäsi ja lopulta alat imeä.

Imet hitaasti ja kidutat minua.

Huohotan, ynähtelen ja vaikerran.

Kehoni nykii ja kaareutuu voimakkaasta mielihyvästä niin paljon, kuin vain unihiekkasiteet antavat periksi.

Viet kätesi sisäreisiini ja silität hitaasti.

Kosketuksesi on kuuma.

Se suorastaan polttaa.

Kehoni on kuin tulessa.

Ynähdys.

Huohotus.

Ja viimeinen vaikerrus ennen kuin maailmani muuttuu utuiseksi ylitse pursuavasta tunteesta.

_Sinun kosketuksesi on maaginen._

_-..-_

**_A/N: Seuvaavaksi Katse :3_**


End file.
